Love, what is it?
by spidey007
Summary: Love, what is it? To Sakura love is a cure and to Sasuke love is a poison. After Sasuke left he still has thoughts about his former pink haired teammate. And will he finally figure out what love truly is?
1. Love

What is love?

_Her pov_

Love, what is it? To him love is a sign of weakness and a waste of time. But my interpretation is the antithesis of his view. I see love as a source of strength and meaning of life. Why did I fall in love with someone who has no desire for love? Well, I guess, that it is one of the mysteries of love.

After he left, leaving me with only two words and its meaning haunts me still tio this day. Was this his way of saying he cares about me or even loves me? His memory haunts me incessant; there is not stop to the nightmares. The pain he gives me now has grown to a much greater strength. Now, I must move on with my life with all these burdens he left me with.

Why did things have to change? Even though I put up with his rejections and his cold heart, it was better to live with them than without. Somehow I cannot live without them. His smirks he would give his opponent before battle is imprinted in my mind. I always have admired his determination and commitment to become more powerful, but it slowly drove him away from us. He would do anything that would help him avenge his clan-his goal in life.

I saw him suffering from loneliness when I tried to heal his internal wounds with love, but he rejects that as well. Being apart from him and knowing I can't try to help him, kills me inside. All he ever needed was love which would be the panacea to all his wounds. Love can be burden but everything you gain from love is the greatest gift in life. Love is a cure. Now, he will only grow sicker with darkness and hurt the people he left behind. Sasuke, if you only know what love is.

_His pov_

Love what is it? To her love is everything life, happiness, and power. Her view is nothing like mine. To me love is a waste of energy and a fault. Why does she even care about me? I didn't ask for her to care and I will never fathom what love is to her. After I left her, all I could leave her with was a simply thank you. I guess that is how I could express my appreciation for everything she tried to do for me and in the back of my mind I know it meant something more.

Now she haunts me everywhere I go. I see her blissful smile always in my head and I can hear her cheerful laugh ringing in my ears. It pains me that I know I couldn't give her what she truly wanted. But life goes on and people must move on. Life changes and it was never going to stay like that forever. Remembering the thousands of rejections I gave to her was for her own good. I had to be cold to her so she wouldn't get to close to me and become hurt.

My goal is my first priority in life and I will do anything to achieve it. After the massacre, I was full of pain and guilt. Now I want my enemy to suffer like I did all my life. No one can help me with my suffering inside because they can never fathom how much I have suffered. If I opened up to her she could never stay strong because of the overwhelming amount of suffering I have been through.

Love is a poison. Nothing good comes from it and all it does is create more pains. All it is a burden and holds you down and drowns you. Strength and power only gets you through life not love. How foolish Sakura, only if she could understand. I can never love because my purpose is to be an avenger. I will admit that I do miss her, but I must put her aside and achieve my purpose in life.


	2. Mind Trick

Chapter two - Mind trick

This spring there was something about the sakura trees this year. They were more beautiful than they have ever been. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but all I could tell was that the sakura trees strangely different. But that was attracted me to them was their unique beauty. All of my focus was on the elegant sakura trees until a shuriken grazed my shoulder. I quickly gathered my focus and searched for my target – Kabuto.

I closed my eyes and center my chakra to my ears to enhance my hearing. _There I found him_. Knowing Kabuto he was never good at hiding his presence from me. I jump from one sakura limb to another till a reached Kabuto's clandestine positioning. Kabuto, who was completely oblivious of my presence, I took this opportunity to strike him down. I quickly threw many shuriken towards Kabuto which pinned him to a tree and now he was trapped.

He now was in the hands of my mercy. Now was my prefect opportunity "_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu_**". **A blast of fire swirled towards Kabuto which held immense amount of power. I could see the fear in Kabuto's eyes growing which satisfied me very much. I could sense the thoughts running through Kabuto's mind were about his death. Right as the fire was enclosing on to his face the blast of fire can to a halt. Kabuto's tense face soon then began to relax and he yelled, "Very funny, Sasuke. Are you now happy, you won fair and square. I think I had enough for today. How about you?"

"You sure you had enough because it is entertaining to kick your ass everyday. I could almost do it all day, but then eventually I get bored and have to find someone more challenging." I started mocking Kabuto, he was such an easy target. I could effortlessly get to him, he was no competition to me. He was simply someone to humiliate because he was so weak. For him it should be an honor to fight against me.

"Sasuke, you better watch your mouth around me and stop acting like a smart ass. We don't want someone to hurt now do we?" Kabuto replied to my barrage of insults while he was unpinning himself from the tree. I gave him my notorious "Hnn." I rolled my eyes because he should be the one worried about his own skin when he is up against me during training. Kabuto was clearly irritated with me right at this moment and he started his way back to Orochimaru's side.

_Finally, that idiot left _I thought to myself. I jump up into one of the sakura trees and sat down on one of the limbs to regain my thoughts about the sakura trees. _I can't believe the whole time during the fight I kept thinking about these sakura trees. Why?_ Then all of a sudden in my mind a picture of my former pink-haired teammate, Sakura appeared in my mind. _After three years I still am poisoned with your memory, Sakura. _I closed my eyes to try to rid of my thoughts about Sakura and when I opened them again and I saw her. Sitting right in front of me smiling was Sakura. _This can't to happening. This must be my mind playing tricks on me _I thought. I quickly closed my eyes shut and then opened them again and she was gone. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time that she truly wasn't here with me. Somehow I could still feel her presence with me in my heart.

* * *

**Read and Review PLEASE with a cherry on top.  
**

**Yes, I did decide to make it story now. Hope everyone liked it. If anyone has ideas on how they would like this story to go, please tell. **

**Did anyone see Spider-man 3? Spider-man is SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! totally off topic I know.**


	3. Cherry Blossoms

_Ch. 3 Cherry blossoms _

_Sakura's POV_

_There I was standing in the middle of a breathtaking garden full of cherry blossom trees. The petals of the trees were gently__ falling to the ground and surrounding me. There was a small pond in front of me that possessed some of the fallen cherry blossom petals. I slowly walked up to the pond and kneeled down and stared into it. There I saw my reflection and that is when I began to see the change I have gone through the past three years. I now become the apprentice of the present __Hokage__ and aspire to become one of the top med-ninja. I saw the structure of my face now possessed a stronger and confidant pose, but still remind soft, gentile, and kind. My eyes still had the spark of green jubilance, but deep inside there is a hint of sadness from the pains and losses I have gone through. My pink hair is still short from the time of the __Chunin__ exams in the Forest of Death. I became so lost in my thoughts of the past and the changes I didn't notice the rustle of footsteps coming closer to me from behind._

_ As I was staring into the pool of water, a shadow came over me. I couldn't tell who it was from the reflection from the pool of water because it just reflected a shadow and nothing else. For some reason, I wasn't nervous because I felt this person was not a stranger to me, but something like a long lost friend. Before I was about to face this shadow of a person, a deep voice stopped me, "I thought I find you here."_

_When I heard his voice, I gasped because I sudden realized that I was in the presence of my former teammate. I started breathing heavily and couldn't bring myself to face him. I didn't want to feel the pain __anymore;__ I didn't want to get my hopes up for a lost cause. __"Interesting you are the one ignoring me and I am the one reaching out. Ironic isn't it," said the deep voice. I finally decided to get the pain over with and face him. I got up from knees and stood up facing the pond. I took a deep breath and turned around and saw him, __Sasuke_

_ He was taller than the last time I saw him. He was definitely more muscular and filled out from his younger years. His eyes were still the deep pools of onyx and showed no once of emotional like they always have. His black __hair was still messy as ever, but looks__ perfect at the same time. __Our eyes met emerald clashing with onyx. "I understand if you don't want to talk. I didn't expect you to anyway." _

_He smirked and then his eyes began to examine me. "I can tell a lot has changed since I left, you look more confident than the last time a last saw you." I was still complete shock. Standing in front of me is the only person to steal my heart and left and now here he is complementing me. Finally, I came over my state of shock. Not once had a showed any true emotion until now. _

_"Well how can you expect things to stay the same forever? It has been three years, nothing stays the same forever," I mustered. _

_"I suppose I should not have expected to see the same Sakura I knew. But you are the same for what I can tell but different at the same time. I feel like I know you, but don't." He said. _

_"If you did not leave then this wouldn't be a problem." I said trying to make him feel guilty for his leaving his home, friends, and Team 7. _

_He did not reply right away, instead he took a step closer to me. I was surprised and waiting in anticipation of what he was planning to say or do. Then all of a sudden I felt his hand pushing some hair out of my face and he brought his face next to my ear and whispered, "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we." His touch brought shivers down my spine. He then brought his face back in front of mine __where again our eyes met once again. But this time his eyes possessed __I hint of emotion. With our eyes lock onto each other it drew our faces inch closer together. My mind was facing with thoughts and I couldn't believe what was happening. I forgot all about my pain and sufferings caused by him and only could only think of this moment of bliss. Our faces inches apart and then –_

* * *

**BRING! **My alarm clock started going off.

My eyes strung open from the noise. I was breathing so heavily and sweating slightly from the dream I was just experiencing. How could it have been a dream? It seemed so real. I thought. I could still feel his touch of my skin and his hot breathe on my ear. How could I feel his presence when he is miles away?

I turned off my alarm clock and sat up on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair and got out of my bed and walked to my window. Cherry blossom petals were dancing outside my window and following the wind that carried them. I then this made me remember the grove that Sasuke and I were standing in my dream.I left my window and went to my bathroom. I stood in front of my mirror and turned on the sink and splashed cold water on to my face. I then looked at myself, "Why can't I forget him?" I stared at my reflection expecting an answer to my question. Then a voice in the back of my head said, "Because you don't want to forget him and you keep holding on to his memory because you think that you don't he will be lost forever."

* * *

Sorry guys, I took a major break. School is swamping me with some much work it is driving me crazy almost. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW: ) 


	4. Emerald

Ch. 4 - Emerald

The night was filled with the stars shinning up in the sky above all watching down on the world. Along with the stars was the moon hanging above with its entire majestic showing. But tonight the moon was showing a rare side of itself this night, the darker side of its magnificence; it was an orange-red color. The moon and the stars keeping watch over all of the world at rest and the shadows at work. Which were witnessing a crime in the night being performed by a group of man all dressed in black.

These men were on a mission to assassinate men who was importance to achieve their in goal of gaining the possession of value to them. These men were so skilled they ran along the roof tops as shadows of the night and no one notice their presence. These assassins communicated through singles and no word was spoken between because of their expertise of stealthy. All their thoughts were focus on their one goal and that was all that went through mind. Nothing would stand in their way of achieving goal and if there can a point of time when someone did, they would eliminate them as quick as possible.

Among these trained assassins was the raven haired ninja, Sasuke, who was second in command. Kabuto was in charge of the mission of course because Orochimaru had a tighter control over Kabuto than Sasuke. The group of men was enclosing on their destination and as they came closer they broke off into smaller groups for the purpose of achieving their goal faster. Kabuto and Sasuke were the ones to give the final blow of mission and end it. The two both came in position and waited for their signal so they may complete the mission. When they saw a quick flash of light not visible to the human eye, but only few can stop. They quickly and quietly snuck into the house and came to the study of the man they were to eliminate. All the security was taken care of by the others and it was an open door for the two to eliminate their target. With precision and stealth they sneak into the study and hide in the shadows. Their target sat in his desk oblivious of an activity accruing around him.

Kabuto whispered to Sasuke in a voice that no one could detect their presence and he said, "You ready to finish this Sasuke so we may return back."

"Yeah so you can take the credit for me doing everyone's dirty work," replied Sasuke with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Exactly, what else would the reason be," Kabuto answered back to him in an annoyed tone. Before Sasuke could move to finish his task, his eyes spotted a sparkle across the room that caught his eyes. The source of the glint was a bright emerald color sitting on a self full of items that sentimental value. Then his mind forgot what his intended purpose at the moment and drifted off into thought about the emerald eyed medic ninja, Sakura. He began to space in thoughts of how she was doing and what she would be doing at this moment.

"Sasuke, hurry up. We don't have all night we're supposed to be out of here in less than a minute so don't cause any suspense with the absence of security," whispered Kabuto angrily which brought Sasuke out of his wondering thoughts. Sasuke shook off his previous thoughts and activated his Sharingan and unsheathes his sword. With a flash he was behind the target and had his sword against the target's neck and the man gasped loudly out of fear and surprise. Before the target could muster a word, Sasuke took care of him with one slice of his word to the neck.

"Took you long enough, I was thinking of just having to do it myself. We still have some time to leave in enough time surprisingly, so we better head out," said Kabuto while he was walking towards the window. As Kabuto reached the window, he turned to the hesitation of Sasuke. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head and he answered "No, I am going to make sure we left no evidence behind, so you go ahead. I will be just a second."

"Fine, if you want to but I think we did nothing to leave any lead that it was us," Kabuto replied back and jumped out of the window and into the shadows of the night. Kabuto and the rest were waiting for Sasuke at the outskirts of the city and in less than a minute Sasuke appeared. "So are we clear?" asked Kabuto.

"Hn," replied Sasuke with his signature response. As he answered, his hands went to his pocket to make sure something in there was still safe. As they embarked on their return, his grip on this item tightens so no matter what nothing would come between.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally returned, Sasuke lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. As he still stared into space, he brought out of the item from his pocket which was the green emerald that caught his eyes during the mission. He began to twirl the beautiful jewel between his fingers and with every turn the emerald would shine with all its beauty. _How could this have distracted me from tonight's mission? He thought. I can't let this happen again. I can't believe I stole this jewel, I don't even know why. It keep drawing me to it, somehow I couldn't leave without. _He kept contemplating on why he stole this jewel from tonight. Then the light from the room hit the emerald just right and produce a beautiful glint which gave him an epiphany.

_This jewel has the s__ame color of her eyes. Her eyes always showed love and concern for me every day. You could tell when she was happy, upset, or angry by the express her eyes had. Her eyes gave her away every time she tried to deny anything. Her eyes were an open book, but they were the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. _He stared at the glisten emerald in his hand and got out from his bed and found a band to tie the jewel on. After tying the emerald on, he put it around his neck so he would not lose and to keep it close to his heart. He then got back into bed and drifted off into sleep, but before he went to sleep he thought he heard a voice say goodnight to him. "Goodnight, Sakura," he whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank God it is Fall Break!!!!!! Yeah now I can sleep into to whenever, SWEET! But PLEASE REVIEW that would make me even more happy:) 


End file.
